Spellbound
by SamanaFanfics
Summary: Whitechapel, Ontario has been known for it's supernatural activity. Vampires, zombies, demon spirits, witches, and trees out for revenge are only a few of the problems and it's up to Ethan, Benny and the others to keep things as seemingly normal as possible. Things get even more out of hand when two foreign girls arrive with a few secrets of their own. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sam here. So my awesomesauce best friend Hannah and I are completely and utterly obsessed with MBAV so we have decided to write a fanfiction for it :) We also have a plan to ensure that we become extras on MBAV and meet the cast, thus, becoming best friends with them and having Matt and Atticus fall in love with us... but that's beside the point. Also, we're setting this a school year after season 2 so Sarah and Erica have already graduated and won't appear much in our story. So without further ado, I give you **_**Spellbound**_**.**

**Riley's POV:**

My blond hair was flying behind me and the wind rushed against my face as I gained more speed, one that could probably match a cheetah's, as the large, brick structure came into my sight. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and then walked the few feet I had left, the brown sign labeled _Whitechapel High School_ confirming my location.

A bell sounded and I groaned, realizing that I had already missed three classes because of my obnoxious brothers. Just because they decided to be homeschooled didn't give them the right to keep me from public school. Why they couldn't be normal, the world may never know.

I pushed the double doors open and was met with the sight of students crowding the hallways. I started down the hallway, trying to find the principal's office, noticing that some people stopped to look at me while others continued their multiple conversations. One conversation in particular caught my attention as I saw two boys standing by a blue locker.

"Dude, there is a hot, new, British girl coming to this school today and she's going to fall madly in love me." One of the boys said with a slight nod of his head. I inwardly scoffed at how confident he was and I could tell that he was going to be trouble for me.

The other boy finished taking books out of his locker and closed it before looking at his friend. "Are you sure she'll want to wait behind _all_ those other girls lining up at your door?" He retorted to my amusement.

"Dude, harsh! And I'll have you know that there are many chicks waiting for a turn with..." The first boy started to comment back, his voice fading as I passed by the two. A smile crept up his face as he looked at me and said, "Hey. Benny Weir. How's it going," with a wink, to which I just rolled my eyes at as I continued walking. He would have to do more than that to at least get me to be somewhat interested. "Call me!"

"Wow, already scaring girls away." His friend commented as they walked the other way.

"I don't scare girls away, okay. They're just…" He took a pause, "shy."

I shook my head, turning the other corner and running into a short, blonde boy with an impish grin. I looked down at him, sniffing the air with a snarl.

"Do you smell dog in here?" He asked, looking up at me with a questioning expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow in response, turning away.

"Wait!" He said, appearing in front of me.

I groaned, peering down at him. "Great. You lose one and gain another." I muttered under my breath.

He grinned. "You must be the new British girl!"

I smirked. "Really? What gave it away?" I asked, sarcasm ringing in my voice.

He chuckled, not sensing my tone. "Well, I've never seen you around before."

"That's all?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, what else?"

I shrugged, crossing my arms. "Don't know. Maybe the accent?"

"No." He answered, shaking his head. "Not really."

I exhaled, turning away from him again. "I've got to find the principal's office."

He appeared in front of me again, nodding. "I can take you there!" He announced, grinning at me.

"Fine." I answered with a sigh.

He nodded, leading me off through the halls and toward the principal's office. "Just this way, Miss Brit."

I followed silently behind him, smirking at his little comment. "So little parasite, you have a name?"

"Rory." He answered with a little wink.

I nodded as I slipped past him into the principal's office. "Now I know who to avoid." I mumbled.

Mr. Hicks was sitting at his desk, shuffling papers when I stepped around the corner. "You must be new?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I'm Riley Blackwood." I answered, sitting down in the chair poised in front of Mr. Hick's desk.

He nodded, shuffling the papers on his desk again and surfacing my schedule. "Here you are, Ms. Blackwood. You'll be in Ms. Fine's room for this class."

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks." I replied, standing and turning to the door but he stopped me before I could leave.

"And Miss Blackwood, enjoy Canada." He told me with a smile and I laughed despite myself, nodding.

"Yes sir." I agreed before pushing my way from the room, late slip held in between my fingers along with my new schedule.

I walked slowly through the halls, looking up at the room numbers to find the English class that I was already ten minutes late for. Once I found the room, I knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened.

The teacher, Ms. Fine, answered the door. "Ah, you must be Riley." She smiled, taking the slip from my hand and stepping aside. "Please come in." She followed behind me, trying to get the class back in order. "Everyone, this is our new student from England, Riley Blackwood." I smiled shyly at the class while Ms. Fine scanned the room for a seat, my eyes landing on the boy from earlier, Benny, my smile fading. I turned back to Ms. Fine who gave me a guilty look, "Oh dear. It appears our only available seat is by Benny."

I sighed, turning back toward Benny who winked and clicked his tongue together. I looked over at Ms. Fine unhappily. "And you're sure that there is no other place I can sit?"

"Hurtful!" Benny whined from his seat, but Ms. Fine just nodded.

"Trust me, if there was another available seat, I wouldn't make you sit there." She answered, turning back to the front of the class.

I exhaled a deep breath, walking to my seat without much enthusiasm.

As soon as I sat down, Benny scooted his seat a little bit closer to mine, smiling flirtatiously at me. "So, I hear British girls love a man with charm."

I smirked, nodding. "Yes, the fact being that you lack both charm and…" I looked him up and down, amused. "… manliness."

The boy who was sitting behind Benny laughed. "Ooh, burn!"

Benny glared at the boy then turned back to me. "I also heard about how British girls like to play hard to get."

"You do realize that if you keep flirting with me it's not going to end well for you, right?" I asked with a serious expression.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, grinning a bit. "Or are you just saying that to get me to stop even though it really means 'keep going?'" I raised an eyebrow in confusion and debated on slapping this boy, but a loud noise interrupted me.

We both looked up to see that Ms. Fine had slapped her ruler against his desk, eyes unamused. "Mr. Weir."

He looked up, smiling nervously. "Yeah, teach?"

She pointed toward the door. "Principal's. Office."

He stood up and strolled almost casually to the door, turning to wink at me from the doorway. "Bet Brits _love_ a bad boy."

She glared at him. "Now!"

He practically ran from the room, a scared expression on his face.

I sighed, sinking down into my desk, glad my little stalker was gone for at least one class, but all too soon the bell rang. I stood from my spot, pulling my backpack onto my shoulder before trudging out into the hallway. I spotted my locker, a purple one, along the wall and walked over to it, carefully unlocking it.

"Oh joy." A distinctive voice commented from over my shoulder and I turned to see a red head standing at the locker beside me, glaring over at me. "A mutt."

I glared back, crossing my arms and leaning up against the locker with a snarl. "Says the leech." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes, closing her locker and walking away without another word.

I smirked, closing my locker and heading toward the lunch room. I filed through the line, getting a tray and then sitting down at an empty table.

"Well hello again." I groaned as I heard the all too familiar voice speak behind me. Benny set his tray down, taking a seat beside me, and holding out a box. "I brought you some chocolate!"

"I'm allergic." I said plainly, poking at my lunch.

Benny looked almost embarrassed. "Oh…" He turned to the side for a moment before turning back to me and practically shoving some flowers in my face. "And flowers, courtesy of me."

Suddenly the blonde from earlier appeared at my other side, leaving me in the middle of a freak sandwich. "Hey, Riles."

Benny leaned behind me, glaring at Rory. "Dude, she's mine."

Rory shook his head. "No way, Benny!"

Then the short, nerdy looking boy who was with Benny earlier crossed the lunch room to sit across from me, Benny and Rory still arguing behind me. He smiled encouragingly at my predicament. "I see you've met Benny and Rory." He commented simply.

I nodded, glancing between them. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, aren't you the girl from earlier?" He inquired, extending a hand to me anyway. "I'm Ethan Morgan."

"Riley Blackwood." I replied, shaking his hand.

The girl from the lockers strolled over, waving at Ethan. "Hey, Ethan." She greeted, smiling at him before spotting me and shooting me a glare which was returned whole heartedly.

Ethan chuckled nervously before nodding. "I guess you've met Hazel, then, Riley?" He asked, with a nervous smile.

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "You could say that."

"Just watch, Benny. She'll be mine." Rory announced, glaring at Benny.

Benny shrugged, moving to put his arm around my shoulders but I stopped him before he could.

"Set that arm there and my dogs get a new chew toy." I threatened before pushing away from the table, picking up my tray, dumping it in the trash, and leaving the room. I walked out into the fresh air, sitting down on a bench underneath a tree and groaning at the sound of the door swinging open. "I swear, Benny, just leave me alone!"

"Don't shoot. It's Ethan." He joked feebly, walking over and sitting beside me with a gentle smile. "You okay?"

I shrugged, looking over at him, slightly amused. "Well, considering your little rats can't leave me alone for five seconds and it's my first day at a new high school in a new country, I'm doing wonderful. Thank you for asking."

He chuckled, moving to pat my shoulder but instead resting his hand on my shoulder, eyes focused on a point above my head.

"Ethan?" I asked, frowning as he jarred away from me, suddenly nervous.

"I'm going to, er, get back inside." He answered before hurrying back inside.

I sighed, watching him go and then continued sitting silently on the bench until the bell rang, signaling the next class. I got up, silently praying neither Benny nor Rory would be in my next class or any others for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! This is your goofy Hannah writer. Yaa know me, ya? Basically, I'm Hazel. Yay.**

**Let me say this. Miscommunication is a female dog. *giggles* Let's try this again. (you won't know what that means. it's cool. Damon is a sexy beast. if you didn't know.)**

**Hannahhhxx**

**PS: This is the same day, same morning as last chapter, only in Hazel's POV**

That first morning I woke up early, knowing that I'd have to deal with all the lovely things that go along with the first day of school. I'd picked up my schedule and gotten my locker assignment a day early, ever responsible so once I pulled up at the school, I headed inside, looking for my locker.

Once I found the purple locker with my number on it, I quickly dialed in my combination, pulling it open in the middle of the crowded hallway. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of blending in and tossing my auburn curls over my shoulder. I quickly shoved my unneeded notebooks into the empty locker before turning down the hallway, searching for the chemistry room.

I must've looked more out of place than I'd realized at my locker, though, because a small, blonde boy that I quickly identified as a vampire, appeared in front of me. "You look lost." He commented grinning and I looked around, shrugging.

"I'm looking for the chem. lab." I answered simply crossing my arms and leaning against my locker.

He nodded. "Well, Miss Red Head, I'm the official fanged tour guide to hot new girls at Whitechapel." He half joked, offering an arm to me but I just shook my head.

"Lovely." I replied, pushing the bag onto my shoulder. "Lead the way." I told him, rolling my eyes as he grinned and turned down the hallway.

"Alright!" He agreed, walking off down the hallway and I followed behind him, smiling once he pointed out the chem. lab just down the hallway. "There you are, new girl. Maybe you'll meet my friend Ethan! He takes first period chem.."

I shook my head at his prating, inwardly hoping his "friend" wasn't much like him. While friendly, the blonde was quite frankly irritating. "Smashing. Thanks, er," I hedged, realizing I didn't even know his name.

He grinned, nodding. "Rory."

I nodded in response, moving toward the door. "Thanks, Rory." I answered, slipping into the room just as I heard him ask my name. I didn't turn, simply moving to the teacher's desk where she greeted me with a smile and a nod. She handed me a book before walking across the room to my seat.

I nodded, thanking her before reading the board and crossing the room to pick up the bell ringer sheet which led me to flip the book in front of me open.  
The desks in the room were set up in five four person groups and the walls were covered with posters of the periodic table and the like. The board was cluttered with objectives, notices about tests and reminders to turn in homework or work on projects.

"Hey, you must be the new girl." A boy's voice greeted from the seat in front of me and I groaned, not wanting to deal with another cocky boy this early in the morning.

I nodded my head, lifting my gaze to look at him. He wasn't what I was expecting though. The boy was sort of short with brown hair and eyes, smiling over at me. "Yeah, I'm Hazel." I answered, smiling at him. "Hazel Gilmore."

He chuckled, nodding. "I'm Ethan." He replied, turning to take the same path as I had, rhythmically moving from the desk to the desk with the bell ringers on it to his desk once again, flipping to the page on the sheet. "Ethan Morgan." He added, flashing a smile my way.

"You're Rory's friend?" I assumed, lifting an eyebrow as the class started filtering through the door with more erratic patterns, sitting to read the chapter on the board before remembering the bell ringer and scrambling to pick up them up.

He nodded, looking up at me with a smirk. "Yeah, I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

I laughed, letting my eyes flit over the words on the page as the seats around us were taken. "He wasn't that bad." I answered, smiling as he nodded.

"That's good." He answered, glancing at the clock on the wall before smiling back at me. "Hey, if you need a tutor or anything to get you caught up, I'm about the biggest chem. nerd ever."

Before I got the chance to answer, the bell rang shrilly through the room and the teacher stood from the front to teach the class. Instead of responding verbally, I just smiled at him, nodding to indicate that I would do that.

By the end of class, I was smirking at the board, head tilted in confusion. Maybe starting chemistry the middle of the unit wasn't going to be as easy as I'd expected. I was more than confused.

I moved to shove my book and notebook into my bag, shaking off the confusion and hoping my head ache would pass before I reached English. "So, how about that tutoring?" Ethan asked, smiling encouragingly at me.

I laughed, looking up from my bag with a nod. "That would really be great."

He nodded, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "There's my address. Why don't you drop by around six?" He suggested, smiling as we walked out into the hallway full of people.

I nodded, smiling at him. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Don't thank me, I'm happy to help." He countered, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before grinning. "Can I help you find your next class?"

"That'd be great. It's English." I told him and he nodded, weaving through the halls before stopping at a corner.

"That's the English hall, it has decent labels." He half joked, waving to me. "See you later." He said and I nodded, turning down the hall and finding my class quickly enough.

The next few classes were uneventful, even boring until I was walking down the hall toward my locker to drop my books off and go to lunch. As I approached, my eyes zeroed in on the girl who was shuffling through the books in the locker beside mine and then my nose twitched uncomfortably at the smell. "Oh joy." I commented under my breath. "A mutt." I finished, strolling up to my locker and yanking it open quickly to block the smell.

The blonde turned to look at me, glaring from where she was as she slammed her locker closed, leaning against it. "Says the leech." She hissed, crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes, closing the locker and strutting off the other way, irritated beyond belief. Of course there would be a mutt at my school that I'd have to deal with on a daily basis because we practically share lockers.

With a sigh, I attempted to shake it off, heading for the cafeteria. It was crowded and everyone was staring as I shifted through the line to get my food, bag slung across my chest and red hair tucked behind my ear.

Once I'd aquired a tray, I walked into the main cafeteria, searching for an empty table but instead noticing Ethan sitting at a table across from Rory and another boy who were arguing over some blonde girl. I smiled, walking over and waving at him. "Hey Ethan." I greeted before looking across the table and focusing on the blonde girl. My blood ran cold at the sight of the mutt from the hall.

Ethan chuckled nervously, looking between the two of us as the girl glared daggers at me. "I guess you've met Hazel, then, Riley?" He asked with an antsy smile.

She nodded curtly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "You could say that." She answered and the arguing behind her got louder and I smirked at the subject matter. The blonde, Rory, was arguing with another dark haired boy, I presume Benny, about who would "get Riley."

As Benny moved to wrap an arm around Riley, she hissed, shoving it away. "Set that arm there and my dogs get a new chew toy." She growled before storming off, tossing her tray away as if it was nothing.

Ethan frowned, looking over at me. "Sit down, I'll be right back." He told me before standing and rushing off after her.

I smirked, looking down at the seat he'd pointed to and just hovering there with my tray. The boys were still arguing. I sighed loudly and Rory looked, tilting his head to the side in surprise. "Hazel! Come to join the party?"

I rolled my eyes, turning to leave because frankly, this guy was more than I could take after the whole Riley situation. Just as I was throwing my tray away, the doors slammed open and a rather flustered, nervous Ethan burst throw the doors. He spotted me and walked over, frowning deeply. "Hey, I think we're going to have to reschedule our, er, study thing." He told me, eyes darting across the room to look at his goofy friends before returning to me.

I frowned, nodding and quickly hiding any hint of disappointment that could've crossed my face. "Alright."

He nodded, turning away. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Then he was gone.

**Yay, so chappy dos is finished! YAY. **

**REVIEW loves. **

**Hannahhhxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am writing this as I listen to 'Sleigh Ride' on repeat. That's right, I'm listening to Christmas music in July... that's how epic I am :D**

**Riley's POV:**

I finished putting my books in my locker, closing it and putting my backpack over my shoulder, leaning against the purple locker with a sigh before pushing off and making my way to the exit.

"So, do you live far?" I looked over my shoulder to see Ethan walking behind me, one hand on the strap of his backpack.

"It's a distance. There's a shortcut through the woods. Why do you ask?" I inquired, slowing down so that I was walking beside him now.

He seemed to tense slightly at my mention of the woods but shrugged, looking behind him. "Just wondering I guess. I should probably go back to Benny before he realizes that I'm missing."

"Please don't bring him up." I groaned, much to his amusement.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He left with a wave and I was once again by myself. A few people greeted me as I walked by to which I responded with a small wave.

The cool air hit me as I pushed the doors open, taking in the sweet scent of Mother Earth. I sighed in content as I began to walk in the direction of the woods. It would be dark by the time I reached my cave but the walk was always nice.

"Now, just keep quiet and walk a good distance behind." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Who would be following me? I sniffed the air but the scent was so faint that I couldn't tell who it was. With a smirk, I took off running. If they wanted a chase, they were going to get one.

"Geez, did she take track?" One of the voices asked.

"No human could run that fast. It's impossible." A different voice said.

They both sounded all too familiar but suddenly I was in a clearing in the woods, the voices lost to my ears.

Then, a scent that I had hoped was lost a long time ago filled my senses, making me tense, eyes widened.

"I had hoped I'd see you." The sickly sweet voice said, causing me to shiver despite myself. I turned in place, met with nothing. "Tell me, how has life been for you?" I jumped as the voice sounded right by ear, his hands placed on my shoulders, and I turned once again, still not seeing him.

"A lot better since you left it." I retorted, looking around the whole clearing, trying to find him. I sniffed the air with a snarl at the smell of mortal and vampire mixed together.

"That hurts Riles." He commented with mock pain, appearing in front of me, startling me. He smirked, grabbing both of my arms and looking up at the sky and then back down at me. "Are you going to show me your little trick tonight. It is a full moon after all."

"I'll show you this." I replied, roundhouse kicking him causing him to grunt and back up in pain. "Just give it up, Chris." I snarled.

He looked up, eyes an unnatural gold, and hissed, showing his fangs. "You should be grateful."

I growled, releasing my canines. "Grateful for what? You're the reason my pack leader is dead! The reason I had to leave the country!" I heard a gasp from behind a tree but took no mind to it, my anger toward Chris being my only concern.

"I spared you." He argued back, appearing behind me and wrapping his arm around my neck. "That's why you should be grateful."

"You tried to kill me! How is that sparing me?" I gasped, struggling against his grip as it tightened.

"That's right, I did, didn't I? And this time I won't miss." He smirked, leaning down to bite me.

"Not today." I responded, elbowing him, and smirking as I heard him grunt and felt his grip weaken. I turned around, twisting his arm as I did so that he would let go of me completely. Once I was completely free, I kicked him hard in the gut, sending him toward the nearest tree. I quickly looked up, only to see the clouds disappearing from around the moon.

I grunted falling on my knees, trying to detain the transformation long enough to give the mortals a head start. "You need to get out of here! Now!" I commanded toward the trees, my voice coming out strained and deeper than average. My eyes closed, opening to reveal an unnatural lime green color and I could make out three boys standing there, mouths agape and eyes wide. "You idiots!" I snarled as I recognized them as Ethan, Benny, and Rory.

I let out a slight scream of pain as my spine shifted into something more canine like. Claws jutted out as my hands and feet grew longer and hairier. My ears became more pointed and fur started to cover my body. I became taller, bulkier, and my jaws opened too wide to be humanly possible, canines extending from my teeth as I howled at the moon.

"Whoa! I did not see that coming!" I snarled, turning sharply to the shape of a boy, advancing on him.

He backed away nervously. "Riley, it's me Benny. I know you hate me but you wouldn't kill me, would you?" I growled in response, not in control of myself.

"Benny, I don't think she has control of herself. She doesn't recognize us. To her, we're the main dish! You'll have to use the knock out spell." The other boy said.

"But Ethan, she'll hate me more in human form." 'Benny' responded back.

"Would you rather be dead?" 'Ethan' inquired.

"I'm with Ethan on this one." The third boy said, baring fangs and hissing.

'Benny' lifted his hand and pointed toward me as I leapt to attack. "_Nomino vitso somnus_." I easily ducked out of the way. "It didn't work!"

I staggered slightly, placing my hand on a nearby tree. I felt a burden lift as I slowly reverted back to human form, using the tree as support. I closed my eyes as I felt the change, opening them to reveal my normal blue eyes.

I let out a deep breath, standing up and glaring at the boys in front of me. Ethan opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "You're just lucky that the clouds seem to favor the moon tonight! Next time I say 'you have to get out of here now' I mean it. I could have killed you!" They bowed their heads in mock shame. "So," I sniffed, "two mortals and two vampires. Explain yourselves." I said as I crossed my arms.

They looked confused for a moment. "Rory's the only vampire here." Ethan said.

I gave out an exasperated sigh and rolled my eyes. "There's one behind that tree." I pointed to a tree and the boys all turned their heads as the red head from school stepped out. "And it's the leech from earlier, what a surprise." I smirked.

She snarled in response, baring her fangs. Ethan gave a girly shriek as his jumped behind Benny. "You're a vampire?" He asked nervously and then looked at Rory, who was frowning as he thought.

"Oh, yeah. Ethan, Hazel's a vampire." He said.

"Yeah, I got that." Ethan responded with a high pitched voice.

"Dude, you can move from behind me now." Benny said with slight chuckle as Ethan moved from behind him, looking embarrassed.

I gave a small growl. "Still waiting for that explanation."

"I'm a seer, which is why I decided to follow you. I saw that Chris guy almost bite you." Ethan said. I nodded, turning to Benny.

"Spellmaster." He said simply, smiling cockily as if that impressed me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Spell_caster_ would be a more appropriate term."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He whined.

"What do you think?" I answered, walking up to him. "I guess some good came out of this. Now I can threaten you with these." I said as I released my claws. He gulped as I turned back to Ethan. "Well Ethan, thank you for your concern but as you can see, I can easily take care of myself." I heard a hiss behind me and turned to see Chris, who I had forgotten about completely.

"_Nomino vitso somnus_!" Benny shouted and Chris was suddenly knocked out. Benny looked at me, smirking. "You were saying."

"Thank you…" I said unsurely. I looked back down at Chris. "I've already had my fun. You all can do whatever you want with him." I said as I turned and faced the woods that led toward home. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as my body shifted to wolf form and I took off.

Once I reached my cave, I reverted back to human form and walked inside to the smell of rabbit stew. I let out a content sigh and suddenly Lance popped his head into the room. "Hey, where've you been sis?"

"Mum was asking about you earlier." Landon stated walking into the room. "Supper's ready." He left to go to the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Lance joked, holding his arm out for me.

I smirked, linking my arm with his. "We shall."

We walked into the kitchen as mum was setting the last bowl down and dad was reading a newspaper. She looked up with a smile as I walked in. "Hello dear, you got home rather late. What on earth were you doing?"

Lance and I parted as I sat down at the table in between mum and Landon. "I just ran into an old friend, that's all." I smirked knowingly as I started to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Hannah back with chapter 4!**

**I swear I just made a noise that sounded like a duck…idk why. **

**Hani xx**

The next day was a blur of weirdness and strange looks in the hall, but I had Ethan's address on a scrap of paper in my back pocket, ready for me to go over after school. At the end of the day, I was standing by my locker, gathering my things when Ethan came over, smiling nervously at me. I smirked right back. "You aren't canceling on me again, are you?" I asked, smiling at his expression.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No." He answered, leaning casually against the locker on my other side. "I just have some, er, bad news about it."

I frowned, closing my locker and looking at him. "Yes?"

"Well, this is all Rory's fault." He began, eyes scanning the crowd.

My frown deepened. "I don't like the sound of that." I answered, following his gaze and glaring at the blonde I saw being tugged down the hall by Benny and Rory.

Riley grinned at me, lifting her eyebrows evilly. "I'm crashing your study date." She announced before strutting out the front doors after Benny and Rory.

Ethan shrugged, patting my shoulder. "Sorry." He told me before slowly leading me outside.

I sighed, nodding toward the parking lot. "Want a ride? You could you know tell me where to go."

He nodded. "Sure. That'd be great." He replied, following as we crossed the parking lot to my car. I quickly unlocked the door, slumping in the driver's side and turning up the radio as he sat beside me. "You gonna be okay?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

I laughed humorlessly, shrugging and then glaring into my rear view mirror as I saw Benny, Rory, and Riley opening the back doors of the car. "Really?" I asked, sighing loudly and looking out the window.

Rory laughed, looking over at Benny, on the other side of Riley. "Dude, we made a hot British girl sandwich."

Riley turned to glare at him, eyes icy. "Watch it, Rory." She growled before looking up at me, sickly sweet smile on her lips. "Chop chop, leech."

I hissed right back at her, hitting the accelerator and driving at top speed to Ethan's. "Better, mutt?" I asked her, glaring through the mirrors.

Ethan frowned, biting his lip as he hopped from the car, grabbing his backpack before grabbing Benny's arm and yanking him to the side. "If they kill each other, you're dead."

I smirked, flinging my legs out of the car and then following the others up the walk, smirking at my horrible luck, chemistry book heavy in my bag. Ethan opened the front door and Riley nodded thoughtfully.

"So this is your "center of operation." She commented, looking around with a smirk.

Ethan nodded "Pretty much." He answered just as a little girl with dirty blonde hair walked inside. "Oh, and this is my little sister, Jane." He announced, nodding at the girl who smirked, looking at Riley.

Jane looked Riley up and down. "Are you Ethan's girlfriend?"

Riley laughed out loud, shaking her head like the little girl was crazy. "Hardly."

The little girl nodded thoughtfully before glancing at Benny and Rory who were both still crowded around Riley like idiots. "His nerdy friend's?"

Riley smirked, appraising both of them. "Which one? The blonde or the one with the huge head?" She asked, grinning at the excited expressions that lit up on the boys' faces.

Jane shrugged, crossing her arms. "Either."

Riley laughed, smiling at the two. "No." She then answered harshly, eyes twinkling with the fun of her torture.

Jane nodded. "Good because a girl like you could do so much better."

Riley laughed, looking at Ethan. "I like your sister." She proclaimed, winking at the little girl who was already rounding to look at me.

"What about you?" She asked me, eyebrow lifting in mild interest.

I liked to have fun, too, though, so I turned to Ethan, smirking. "Good question, Jane." I asked, loving the uncomfortable, slightly confused expression that colored the nerd's face.

Jane frowned, looking at me. "What's that mean?"

I laughed in response before answering. "No, I'm not."

Ethan nodded, walking to the door. "Yes, so, Jane if you'd excuse us, we're going to study." He told her, nodding upstairs and she shrugged, walking off with a little girlish smirk. He then turned to me. "The kitchen's in there, I'll be right there." He told me and I laughed, knowing he wanted to talk to his dorky little friends in private. Did he forget the whole vampire hearing thing? I didn't say anything, though, and instead walked into the kitchen and pulled out my book, listening with an amused smirk. "You two keep her occupied. We need to study."

"What's study code for?" Benny asked him and I could hear Ethan slapping him and the girlish squeal Benny let out in pain. "Okay fine!" He yelled and I heard him walking away. "Study!"

Then I heard Ethan's footsteps approaching and focused on the book in front of me like I hadn't been listening. "What was that about?" He asked once the kitchen door swung closed behind him.

I looked up innocently at him, page in mid flip. "What?" I asked, tilting my head to side in mock curiousity.

He nodded toward the entryway, dark eyes intense with confusion. "Back there." He added,

I frowned, looking at him sweetly. "Nothing at all." I replied, letting the page drop gently down, smiling as I heard it thumb nearly silently against the other glossy pages.

He smirked, shaking his head as he sat beside me. "That was something." He argued and I laughed, reaching over to playfully tousle his hair with my fingers.

"You worry too much." I told him, grinning.

"Aw!" Riley's voice exclaimed, suddenly appearing between us. "Such a cute couple."

Ethan sighed under his breath. "BENNY!"

**Yeah, well, I know it's short, I know it's not much, but it's ten and I'm tired (sad I know.)**

**Hannah xx**

**PS: Chad Sugg is attractive :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Hannah and I were watching 'Flushed' and we absolutely loved the Home Ec. teacher cuz she reminded us of our old History teacher and everything. However, when we tried to figure out her name, we heard Ms. Oppenheimer, Ms. Offenheimer, and Ms. Obbenheimer, so we decided to go with the 'p'. Enjoy :D**

**NOTE FROM HANNAH: It's November 11! How long's it been? A long time…we're writing this now.**

When you walk into a new classroom for the first time, the last thing you want to see is your new worst enemy and your little stalker. But you know what, my luck has been horrible ever since I arrived to Canada, so I shouldn't have been too surprised when I saw that I would be sharing third period with Hazel and Benny. Luckily, neither was facing the doorway at the moment but Ethan was and his surprise gave away my very existence. To my disappointment, Benny perked up as soon as my name slipped from Ethan's lips and he realized too late of his mistake.

Benny strolled up to me with a cocky smile. "Just can't stay away from me, can you?"

I snidely remarked, "What can I say, you're like a magnet… that no one wants to be attracted to." The end was rather cold, but I had to get the message out somehow and what little brain he might've had in that large head of his couldn't comprehend just plain 'no'.

"You know, denial only delays the obvious attraction we have for each other." This guy was unbelievable! As if he really cared about me, he was just focused on my looks and nationality.

"Ok, now, imagine me ugly, not British, not blonde, and with no blue eyes. Where's the attraction?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't have a response to that. And as I predicted, he just walked back to Ethan, completely ignoring my question. I turned back to Ms. Oppenheimer so I would know where to sit.

As I set my books down at my seat, Hazel walked up to me with that hideous smirk on her face. "I can see it now," she said with a gesture of her hand, "Whitechapel's new class couple, Riley Blackwood and Benny Weir."

"Leech." I sneered.

"Mutt." She retorted, going back over to Ethan.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the counter that had the aprons. I smirked, looking them over. Pink and stripes were not exactly my type but it would do. I made my way to the counter with the noodles, in time to see Benny put three noodles between his fingers like Wolverine and turn in my direction, smiling.

I just gave him a blank expression, "You know, that's offensive."

The bell rang and Ms. Oppenheimer officially began the class. "Noodles. Cheap, easy noodles. Learning to boil noodles is good because some of you will be living alone for a long time." She seemed to direct that last statement toward Benny and maybe Ethan, but mostly Benny.

"She's not wrong, you know." I said, to which Benny dropped the noodles dejectedly. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help myself.

Ms. Oppenheimer made her way back to the front of the class and grabbed a clipboard off of her desk as we took our seats. "Okay delinquents, I'll be assigning you groups for a project today, so once I tell you your partner, relocate so you are sitting together." Some part of my brain was telling me that this was not going to end well. She looked down at the board. "Hazel, you're with Ethan."

She gathered her stuff and smirked at a groaning Benny. "Sure thing."

Benny, however, refused to surrender his seat beside Ethan. "Come on, Ms. O! Let me be with Ethan!" He whined.

Ms. Oppenheimer glared at him from across the room. "Benny, move. You're with Blackwood." That last sentence got my clear attention as she practically slapped the smirk that had been playing on my lips away.

"You know, on second thought, I'm good." Benny smirked as he moved out of Hazel's way to sit in the empty seat beside me. He scooted his chair much closer to mine than needed and I glared at him, already irritated from earlier.

"Two words," I growled, pushing his chair farther away, " Personal. Space."

I heard Hazel and a few other students snicker as Ms. Oppenheimer continued pairing people. "I'm beginning to like this teacher." Hazel commented to Ethan.

"That doesn't have anything to do with Riley being miserable, does it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Hazel grinned in return. "Only partially."

"Only partially." I mocked, glaring at her intensely. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Benny scooting his chair close to mine again, obviously thinking I was distracted. I turned my glare at him, growling and slightly extending my canines so that I didn't expose myself but the message still got across to him. And for once, it did because he immediately moved back to the original position.

"This is great." Hazel responded and I could just hear the grin on her face.

With a roll of my eyes, I directed my attention to the door that was suddenly burst open. And of course, to my utter disappointment, it just had to be the blonde. He grinned at Mrs. Oppenheimer before exclaiming, "Sup Ms. O! Guess whose class I got moved to!" He walked over to Benny, "Waz up?!" Benny's response being the same as they did their "special" high five.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I groaned out loud. Nothing could be worse than this.

But of course, I had to be proven wrong because it was then that Ms. Oppenheimer spoke those dreaded words, "Well, now it looks like we have an odd number…" She faded off thinking before looking towards Benny and I.

My eyes widened at that instant as I muttered, "She's not."

"I think my day is about to get even better." I heard Hazel mutter to Ethan and growled under my breath. This chick was getting seriously out of hand.

Ms. Oppenheimer looked at me and then Benny slowly before turning to Rory. "Rory, you'll be with Riley and Benny."

My fingers clutched the edge of the desk, canines exposing and growl ripping through my throat in anger. "She did."

"And I was correct." I heard Hazel say with a laugh a few tables away from us.

Ethan chuckled. "You're having way too much fun."

"That's a matter of opinion." She answered, laughing happily.

Ms. Oppenheimer shot us a look and they went silent to my approval. "Now, I'm going to pass out what I want you to make." She told us as she started to pass the papers out, quickly moving from table to table.

Rory looked from me to Benny with a wicked grin. "Okay, so you two make whatever it is and I'll break my marshmallow record of 4, 069. Plan?"

I scoffed, turning to him. "No, not plan!"

Hazel's laughed, announcing they would be making snickerdoodles just as Miss Oppenheimer handed me our paper as I sighed. "Of course, it's chocolate!"

Benny nodded, making a show of having remembered my "allergy". "Oh, right, you're allergic."

I exhaled, shaking my head at his stupidity. "I'm not allergic, you idiot!"

Benny frowned, thinking. "But that's what you told me the first day of school."

"Right," I began, attempting to speak slowly. "before you knew that I was part dog." I concluded, watching their blank expressions before sighing loudly. "I'm not explaining this to you two.

Hazel shook her head and Ethan leaned over the aisle, looking between them. "Chocolate is poisonous to her."

Benny and Rory nodded, "Oh."

Hazel smirked, leaning over to Ethan. "Your friends are smart."

Ethan chuckled. "You should have seen them freshman year."

"No thanks." Hazel answered, shaking her head.

I sighed loudly, drumming my fingers against the tabletop. "I've had enough of them now."

Hazel smirked. "Well too bad."

I growled, barring my canines at her.

"Girls…" Ethan hedged and we turned to him, eyes glowing in their respective supernatural shade. "Good, take out your aggression on me, not each other." He mumbled, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry." We said in unison which was rather scary in and of itself, but whatever, as our eyes drifted back to the same color.

Ethan nodded. "It's fine."


End file.
